Alex Aberdeen
|-|Base w/ Conduit Sword= |-|Fire Soul= |-|Water Soul= |-|Electric Soul= |-|Ice Soul= |-|Wind Soul= |-|Earth Soul= |-|Nature Soul= |-|Light Soul= |-|Darkness Soul= |-|Time Soul= |-|Null Soul= |-|Cosmic Armor= |-|Demifiend (Yaldabaoth Fusion)= Summary Alex is the main protagonist of Monster Mansion: Afteryears and son to Catherine Aberdeen. He seeks to make a name for himself in humanity and monsterkind in their unified world and not be tied down to his mother's legacy. Personality Alex is a slightly introverted young man, though he values his friends and loved ones just as much as anybody. Much like his mother, he holds a lot of love and compassion in his heart, though it can be hard to see underneath his personality of a moody teenager. He is also very adventurous, eager to start his work of doing missions at the mansion his mother runs. Though Alex's motivation is to make a name for himself, he later begins to develop that motivation into a desire to protect those close to him. He grows to not focus on such a self-centered goal, beginning to see the bigger picture of the encounters he faces. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Neutral Good '''Name: Alex Aberdeen Origin: Monster Mansion Gender: Male Age: 17-18 Classification: Human Date of Birth: September 23rd * Zodiac/Horoscope: Libra Birthplace: Amityville, Connecticut Weight: 183 lbs. Height: 6'2'' Eye Color: '''Black '''Hair Color: '''Black '''Hobbies: '''Skateboarding, video games '''Marital Status: Unmarried, but is in a romantic relationship with Lyssa. Status: Alive Affiliation: The 7th Monster-Human Squadron (Lyssa, Kyler, Zinnia, Mira, Axl, Celica, Elliott, Rebecca, Nero), Catherine Aberdeen, The 1st Monster-Human Squadron (Arachne, Elise, Mottie, Wolfgang, Shiori, Sun, Violet, Galatea) Themes: '''Carrier of a Legacy, Rage of the Heart Powers and Stats '''Tier: '''At least '''7-A '''to '''4-B | 3-C | '''At least 3-C', likely '''higher | 3-A | Low 2-C | Low 2-C' Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Sword User, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Water, Ice, Electric, Wind, Earth, Nature), Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can merge his soul with any of his elemental magic, changing his appearance and combat statistics drastically), Can use Ultimate magic that ignores defenses | All previous abilities and Rainbow Manipulation (A combination of all of his other magic types, which carries the power and abilities of all 12 of them) | All previous abilities | All previous abilities and Matter Manipulation | All previous abilities | All previous abilities and Regeneration (High-Godly) '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Mountain level (Comparable to early series teenage Catherine) to Solar System level (Was able to pierce the defensive shell of the core of the Starbuster Mk.IV, which was stated to be able to withstand this level of energy) | Galaxy level (Defeated Metatron, who destroyed an entire galaxy with a single attack) | At least Galaxy level, likely higher (Fought against base form Nero, who was consistently stated to be far stronger than Metatron and stated to be able to destroy the universe "far more efficiently") | Universe level (Fought and defeated Nero's Chaos God form, who had threatened to destroy the entire universe with his very presence) | Universe level+ '''(Fought on par with Nyarlathotep's strongest avatar, who held 99% of his true power) | '''Universe level+ (Erased Nyarlathotep's true form, who has destroyed multiple universes' timelines) Speed: High Hypersonic+ '(Kept up with Lyssa in his base form) to '''FTL+ '(Dodged attacks from the Starbuster Mk. IV | 'Massively FTL+ '(Kept up with Metatron's avatar, who traveled from the Oort Cloud to Earth in milliseconds | '''Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ '''| '''Massively FTL+ Striking Strength: '''At least '''Mountain Class to Solar System Class |''' Galactic (Cleaved Metatron's avatar in two) | At least '''Galactic, likely higher '(Sword swings were able to damage Nero, though not to the point of causing him worry) | '''Universal '(Damaged and defeated Nero's Chaos God form with the Conduit Sword) | 'Universal+ '(Damaged and killed multiple avatars of Nyarlathotep with the base Conduit Sword) | 'Universal+ '(Subdued Nyarlathotep's true form with melee combat) 'Lifting Strength: Varies '(Lifting strength varies greatly between his different soul forms, and his base level is fairly inconsistent) '''Durability: '''At least '''Large Mountain Level (Tanked hits from Lyssa) to Solar System level (Survived the explosion generated by the destruction of the Starbuster Mk. IV's core)' '| Galaxy level '''(Tanked hits from Metatron's avatar) | At least '''Galaxy level, likely higher '''(Tanked hits from base Nero) | '''Universe level (Recovered from Chaos God Nero's attacks quickly) | Universe level+ (Shrugged off attacks from many of Nyarlathotep's avatars) | Universe level+ '(Wasn't visibly affected by attacks from Nyarlathotep's true form) '''Range: '''Standard melee range up to tens of meters with Conduit Sword, at least hundreds of meters with magic | Same as previous | Same as previous | Same as previous | Same as previous '''Stamina: '''Extremely High | Extremely High | Extremely High | Extremely High | Extremely High | Extremely High '''Intelligence: '''Above Average (Comparable to teenage Catherine) | Above Average | Above Average | Above Average | Above Average (While he is fused with Yaldabaoth, their intelligences do not mix) | Above Average '''Standard Equipment: ' -Conduit Sword: A blade forged with the ability to be charged with elemental magic types, much like its wielder. '''Weaknesses: '''Similar to his mother, putting his loved ones in danger leads to easy manipulation. His soul transformations drain his magic the fastest out of all other uses of his magic. Golden eye form mitigates this somewhat, but it still drains him. '''Key: "New Cycle" Arc to "Interstellar" Arc | "Metatron" Arc | "Call of Nyarlathotep" Arc Base | After gaining Cosmic Armor | After fusing with Yaldabaoth | Demifiend form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Monster Mansion Category:InsomniousNights' pages Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2